


A Trick of the Light

by Hawkefeathers



Series: Picture Perfect [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Headcanon, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/pseuds/Hawkefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree laughs, the sound wet and strained due to the blood slowly filling his lung. It was just his luck that he’d gotten himself shot during this little clusterfuck and they aren’t exactly in a position to get to Mercy for aid. “Well, partner, looks like we went and got ourselves fucked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trick of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble concerning a headcanon I have about Hanzo's ultimate.

The first time McCree sees Hanzo use his Dragonstrike, he is left reeling.

They are pinned down by Talon agents, hopelessly outnumbered and with no means of escape. The gunslinger is down to his final six shots and his flashbangs are long gone. Hanzo isn’t faring much better, down to one last arrow. All in all, their outlook is bleak.

McCree laughs, the sound wet and strained due to the blood slowly filling his lung. It was just his luck that he’d gotten himself shot during this little clusterfuck and they aren’t exactly in a position to get to Mercy for aid. “Well, partner, looks like we went and got ourselves fucked.”

Hanzo doesn’t look remotely amused, not that he expected him to. He knew his personality often grated on the other man’s nerves but he just couldn’t resist. The man took himself too seriously and was full of self-hate on a scale that went right off the charts. It reminded him uncomfortably of a man he used to know. A man that would push himself to the point of collapse and beyond. Hanzo wasn’t at that point yet. He took good care of himself, impeccably so. But McCree was going to watch him closely all the same.

“I do not see what is so amusing about this situation, McCree. You are seriously injured and we cannot reach aid. Why do you refuse to take this seriously?”

Jesse knew that his smile must make a gruesome sight, teeth red with blood, but he couldn’t help himself. “If I’m gonna die I might as well do it with a smile on my face. Otherwise, what’s the point?” Not the best logic, but he would laugh death in the face if it meant he could feel like he was going out on his own terms.

The way Hanzo’s face tightens confuses him a bit. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the man was concerned. He felt a thrill of panic as the assassin stood, drawing his last arrow in full view of their enemies. “Hey now, what the hell are you doin’-”

He cuts himself off as Hanzo starts to _glow_. What looks like blue fire leaps from his tattooed arm and twines around his bow as he stares down the Talon soldiers closing in on them.

_“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!”_

McCree had seen Genji’s little trick in the past, back in the glory days of Overwatch. He’d thought the glowing green dragon to be some sort of illusion, maybe a projection from the metal body meant to intimidate his foes. But when Hanzo releases his arrow and the blue fire explodes into the shape of twin dragons twisting and thrashing through the air the gunslinger is forced to admit that maybe it wasn’t a trick after all.

As he watches the dragons rush forward and tear apart their foes he almost misses the look on Hanzo’s face. He looks more alive than McCree has ever seen him, his lips drawn back in a feral grin reminiscent of the dragons he’s conjured. He’s not sure if the blue light in his eyes is a reflection of the dragons or some sort of inner fire but for that brief moment Hanzo looks like something more than human. The sight is at once beautiful and terrifying.

The moment passes and the remaining Talon agents flee in a blind panic. Hanzo turns to him and pulls him gently to his feet, resting McCree’s good arm across his shoulders. “You are not going to die here today, my friend. Now let us get you to Mercy.”

For once in his life, McCree can’t think of anything to say.


End file.
